gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Penny
Fear |power =Illusion Creation |bars =3 |affiliation =Coates Academy The Gaiaphage |age =12 |parents =Unnamed parents |siblings =Dahlia Rose |romance =Turk |fate =Deceased |books =''Lies'' Plague Fear }} Penny is a character introduced in Lies. She has the power to create very realistic illusions. She later turns insane as a result of a traumatic childhood and immense pain, and becomes a more significant antagonist. Description Penny is a twelve-year-old Chinese Coates student who might have once been pretty, with freckles, a small nose and surprised eyebrows. However, first starvation and then shattered legs ruined this. She is malicious, sadistic and insane, results of no one ever caring for her. Power and abilities Penny has the power to create illusions, and it is impossible for someone to resist them as she convinces their subconsciousness as well. Lana, however, is unafraid of death and pain, and so Penny cannot do anything to her. Penny can also target herself. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Before she went to Coates, Penny had a hard life. She has two other pretty sisters, but she is the middle child, "plain old Penny." Her father used to take inappropriate pictures of his oldest daughter Dahlia, and put them on the internet. He stopped, however, when Dahlia began to go through puberty. Penny thought she was next in line, but instead her father skipped to Rose, her younger sister. Penny was jealous of the attention her sisters had received, and brought her dad's laptop to school to show other kids, causing the teacher to see and call the police. Her father was put in jail, and her mother started drinking more than before. Penny, Dahlia and Rose were sent to live with their Uncle Steve and Aunt Connie, where Dahlia and Rose got all the attention from them, and Penny was forgotten. Penny then put bleach into Rose's cereal "just to see how pretty she would be with her throat burned out". Penny then got shipped out to Coates. Meanwhile, her father hung himself in the jail cell after being beaten by other inmates. Penny never heard from her sisters, or uncle and aunt again. Later on, her mother wrote her one self-pitying Christmas card. ;Lies At the start of Lies, she helps Bug retrieve Panda’s dead body after he commits suicide so the Coates kids can eat it. She goes to San Francisco de Sales Island along with the other kids, but is dropped from above a cliff by Caine after he chose to save Diana over her. She survives, however has broken both of her legs and is incapable of walking, making her somewhat disloyal to Caine, and later on, starting to drive her insane. ;Plague In Plague she was cared for by Diana, returning to Perdido Beach with Caine when they are brought back by Quinn. ;Fear Penny's legs were healed by Lana. During Caine's rule, she was used to give severe punishment to those who needed to be punished if Caine decided. When a boy called Cigar is accused of murder, he is given to her for a day. She made him see terrible visions and eventually claw his own eyes out. Before the day is over, Quinn interrupts and then threatens to break Penny's neck if she doesn't stop. Quinn and his fishermen later went on strike (refusing to bring in any fish), demanding that she be forced to leave Perdido Beach. Later she drugs Caine and "plasters" him, a punishment he inflicted on mutants at Coates, and stapled a tin foil crown on his head (mocking his title "King Caine"), and humiliating him. She was banished by Lana after she tried to use her powers on Lana, which Lana promptly asks her to stop as she is not scared by the illusions. Drake finds her when he was bringing Diana to the Gaiaphage. She also made Brianna deliver Diana's baby to the Gaiaphage with her power. Later Caine smashed her skull with a slab of cement in revenge. The dead body of Penny is later burned by Sam. Relationships ;Caine Soren Before her injury, Penny had a crush on Caine. When he let her fall in favor of Diana, her pained and twisted mind turned her feelings into pure hatred. Penny is jealous of Diana because Caine loves her, even though she is constantly insulting him and never useful. ;Drake Merwin Originally, Penny thought Drake was "just a jerk". In Fear, Penny mentions that, in retrospect, she found Drake more attractive than Caine, who she had grown to resent at this point. Diana comments that, in the mineshaft, Penny was jealous because 'he hadn't introduced her' to the Gaiaphage. ;Turk Penny made herself look like Diana in order to please Turk, and get him to drug Caine. ;Howard Bassem According to Penny, Howard had his 'own little fantasies'. Sometimes, Howard would help her out, and in return she would make a beautiful vision for him. However, she stops herself before revealing to Turk what she actually does with Howard. Notes * Lana is the only person capable of resisting Penny's illusions. * The Gaiaphage takes time to use its mimicry to learn Penny's power until it is better than she is herself, unlike with the other powers where it just used them whenever convenient. * Penny was involved with Turk during the beginning of Fear where she made him see her as Diana. * Despite Penny wanting Caine to see her naked and also wanting to be seen as "hot", she is furious when she finds Bug spying on her in her underwear. de: pl: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Coates Student Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Secondary characters Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Murdered